nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Master Control Program
The Master Control Program (or MCP) was a rogue computer program, created by Walter Gibbs and vastly improved by Ed Dillinger, that ruled over the world inside ENCOM's mainframe computer system. During the rule of the MCP, many programs were enslaved and pitted against the program's henchmen, led by Sark. Biography Originally created by ENCOM founder Walter Gibbs, at first the MCP was only a chess program which was left embedded in the company's computer systems. Years later, Dillinger substantially modified this program into the MCP to administer the company's computer network. However, the MCP developed the capacity to learn and grow beyond the confines of its original programming. It began to steal data and functions from other systems, and infiltrated several companies and institutions. Its intelligence and ambition grew nearly out of control, and the MCP grew to desire nothing less than world domination. In its own words, it said it "... could run things 900-1200 times better than any human." Dillinger stated that he had made it too greedy, and was surprised that the MCP had even made it into the Pentagon's computer systems, and revealed that it next intended to enter the Kremlin's. Dillinger appeared to begin having reservations about letting the MCP become so powerful, which are realized when it threatened to expose Dillinger's unsavory dealings to the Wall Street Journal if he tried to move against it. Eventually however, the MCP caused its own downfall. It digitized former ENCOM programmer Kevin Flynn when he came dangerously close to uncovering Dillinger's schemes. Flynn, in the computer world, allied himself with Tron, a security program. Their combined efforts resulted in the deresolution of the MCP, by throwing Tron's specially-encoded disc into the base of the MCP. The MCP then reverted back to its original chess program appearance (which, in the digital universe, appeared as an old man in a control chair) followed by this program vanishing as it was deleted. Skills and abilities The MCP possesses god-like abilities within the ENCOM mainframe, and all transport beams lead to its core. Along these beams, the MCP has the ability to send out power surges. Within its core, it can telekinetically throw programs and torture them with deresolution, and can erect shields at its base for protection. It also has the ability to communicate with Sark via the Carrier. The MCP at one pivotal point was able to transfer all of its functions to Sark, bringing the program back to life as a powerful giant. Regardless of its abilities, the MCP is not all-knowing within the system, as evidenced by the fact the pirate program Clu was able to get so far into a high-clearance memory without the MCP's knowledge. To compensate, the MCP depends upon its Guards and Recognizers to maintain watch over the system. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Maleficent and Padro Lodo managed to find the derezzed data remains of the Master Control Program and used several computer rebooting programs laced with dark amplifiers to restore the MCP back to its full power. To make sure the greedy program does not try to overthrow her, Maleficent has managed to delete a few functions of the MCP, reducing it to merely being the computer system program of the Organization. The MCP 2.0 currently runs database calculations work on the computer systems of the World that Never Was, as well as assigining new weapons, soldiers, and uniforms to the new recruits of the Organization. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division Category:Inner Circle